Many image sensors use a color filter array, such as a Bayer filter array, to distinguish between different wavelengths of light incident on the sensor. For example, a Bayer filter uses a filter pattern that is 50% green, 25% red, and 25% blue to allow the intensities of green, red, and blue light to be separately at adjacent sub-pixel photosites.